Split Enz
Split Enz was a New Zealand band with some success singles released in the late 70s, early 80s. Famous band members are brothers Tim and Neil Finn . The band started in 1971 at the University of Auckland , where Tim along with Mike Chunn , Robert Gillies , Philip Judd and Noel Crombie founded a band. From 1972 the band became a full-time job, and they called Split Ends . The spelling was their first Australian performances adapted to Split Enz to give. their New Zealand roots The music is eclectic, new wave influences from art rock , vaudeville , swing , punk , rock and roll and pop music . The costumes, hair and makeup were incomparable wild and colorful. Between 1972 and 1977, Tim was with Phil, the leader of the band. When Phil left the band Tim's younger brother Neil joined the ranks at the tender age of 17. He then wrote the greatest hits of the band, such as breakthrough song I got you , and perhaps their biggest worldwide hit Message to my girl . Tim did not do it for under and overlapping several hit singles including in Netherlands become popular I hope I never and Six months in a leaky boat . After Tim decided in 1983 to leave the band and start a solo career became clear that Neil did not believe that the band could continue without him. Gave the band in 1984 to keep up with it and gave their final tour Enz with a Bang . Content [ hide ] *1 After Split Enz *2 Discography **2.1 Radio 2 Top 2000 *3 External links After Split Enz [ edit ] *Phil Judd, Noel Crombie and Nigel Griggs formed a new band called Schnell Fenster , and released two albums. *Eddie Rayner also was briefly a part of Schnell Fenster, but soon decided to start his own band, this was the Makers . They also released two albums. He was also responsible for implementing the ENZSO project, in which members of the old band Split Enz songs sang with the New Zealand Symphony Orchestra. There were two albums released with live recordings of these special concerts. *Neil Finn formed the band Crowded House , which was also known worldwide and which came to play. after several years even Tim Finn Crowded House after he began a solo career. Also, along with his brother Tim, he has released albums under the name Finn Brothers . *Tim Finn began a solo career, his biggest hit was Fraction too much friction . He was also briefly a member of Crowded House. Discography [ edit ] *1975 Mental Notes *1976 Second Thoughts (an adaptation of Mental Notes) *1977 Dizrythmia *1979 Frenzy Mushroom version *1979 The Beginning Of The Enz (singles and demos from '72-'74) *1980 True Colours *Corroboree 1981 / Waiata *Frenzy 1981 A & M (U.S.) version *1982 Enz Of An Era *1982 Time And Tide *1983 Conflicting Emotions *1984 See Ya 'Round *1985 The Living Enz *1986 The Collection 1973-1984 *1987 History Never Repeats *1991 The Living Enz *1993 Oddz And Etc. *1993 Rear Enz *1993 The Best Of Split Enz *1994 Anniversary *1997 Anniversary Fuel (U.S.) version *1997 The Gold Collection *1997 Spellbound *1997 Stranger Than Fiction *2002 History Never Repeats: The Best Of (30th year anniversary release) *2006 ExtravagENZa (live) *2007 Rootin 'Tootin' Luton Tapes Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Category:Bands